Pain Becomes Real
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Sequel to Pain Surrounds Her. Vanilla wakes up in the hospital to find out the events were all a dream. But she soon finds out that her dream is about to become reality...Chap3 up! ON HAIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN PAIN BECOMES REAL**

**Hello! I am making a sequel to my first horror fic! So here it is!**

**Epilouge**

**Vanilla's Fury**

Vanilla was horrified. She had seen this before, in her dream. If this was anything like her dream, she could do something to protect Cream, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"You stay away from my daughter!"she said, threating Rinslet and Lobo. Vanilla wasn't going to let her dream become reality. At any cost.

"What are you talking about?"The green cat, Rinslet said.

"Ah,she must still be delusional from her medication. I'll put her down."the docter said as he pulled out a syringe filled with yellow fluid.

Vanilla widened her eyes in shock.

"Now,now,it's time to go to bed now..."the docter said as he stuck the syringe in Vanilla's neck. When he took it out of her neck, fell to the ground. Before she blacked out she choked out " Don't...take...my daughter..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vanilla woke up back in the hospital bed. When she looked out the window, the sky was a deep orange and the sun was low in the sky. It had been a few hours since she blacked out. She tried too get up, but something was keeping her down. She looked down and saw large, brown, leather straps keeping her down. She struggled violently to get loose, but she stopped when the docter came in.

"Ah...it's about time you awoke. I was getting impatient."he said.

"Why am I strapped to the table?!"Vanilla said in anger.

"Hmmhmmhmm...if you weren't kept down, we couldn't work on you."

Vanilla looked down to see that there was a gaping hole in her chest...

"AAAAHHHHH" Vanilla jerked up to see no straps and no gaping hole. What was going on? Why did she keep having these horrible visions? The docter walked in again. She had to explain to him.

"Docter! Please, I need help! I keep having these horrible dreams! They're all too real!"Vanilla said hystaricaly

"Oh,that's just a side affect from your medication. There's nothing to worry about."the docter said in a calm voice,easing her.

"But...Rinslet and Lobo were in my dream too...they...they killed Cream!"

"It's okay miss. If you want to check on anything,you were to be released today."the docter said.

"Oh...that's good"

Vanilla checked out of the hospital and headed quickly towards her car. As she got in it, she sped off towards the house she dremt about. When she got there, she knocked on the door as loud as she could. She was happy to be greeted by Cream. She was also releived to see she was unharmed.

"Hi mommy!" Cream said Happily. Then came everyone's favorite Chao came right behind her.

"Chao,chao!"Cheese said.

"Cream! Are--Are you alright? These people haven't done anything to you?"Vanilla asked.

"I'm fine! These people are really nice. There's nothing to worry about."Cream said.

"Well,okay...but If anything happens, you come directly to me. They say I'm still not well enough to look after you."Vanilla said.

"Okay Mom!"Cream said. "Chao,chao!"Cheese squealed happily.

Vanilla then left and went back to her house. But she was still a bit worried. Those dreams were too real.

-----------------------

"Exuse me, Mr. Lobo? Where do I stay?"Cream asked the wolf.

"Oh! I forgot! Here come with me..." Lobo said as he led her to the basement...

**Ohhh...creepy huh? Thanks to my reveiwers on the first part of this story. Until next time!**


	2. Dreams Into Reality

**PAIN BECOMES REAL**

**Hello! I love you my reveiwers! Kudos to EvilLittleFangirl and Knuckles13! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

**Dreams into Reality**

Vanilla just knew something was wrong. Things were happening that were just like her dream. But she remembered that nothing should've happend tonight, so she decided to go home, thinking that Cream was safe for the night...

She was _dead _wrong...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vanilla woke up the next morning and made some coffee. She was still very worried about what was happening.Around 7:00 she was thinking: Was there a way to secretly watch over Cream without Rinslet and Lobo knowing? Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door. Vanilla prayed it wasn't Cream, coming over to tell her about something that had happend to her. As she got up to open the door, she heard something giggleing on the other side. She opened the door and saw Sonic, Tails, and Amy at the door holding a cake and several assorted boxes.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY VANILLA!!" the 3 said in unison.

"Huh? What are you 3 doing here?" Vanilla asked, a bit dumbfounded.

" You don't remember? It's your birthday today!" Amy said gleefuly.

" O-oh...please, come in!" Vanilla said.

Vanilla let the trio in. They laughed and danced to party music. Vanilla got to enjoy her cake and presents. She was a bit saddned that Cream wasn't here, but she might come by later. As they all setled down, they went to the living room to watch TV. There was a funny sketch show on, but was interupted by the news.

" We interupt this brodcast to bring you an important news flash. A 6-year-old girl was sent to the to the hospital today after being found raped and violently beaten. We have been confirmed that she will live, but she was barely alive when the paramedicts found her. One of the suspects in the case is a man named Lobo. Police have taken him into custody for interrogation. We'll have more as the story progresses."

Vanilla was horrified. Her dream was progressing more quickly than it was originally moving. She felt horrible. She could have stopped this, but she didn't. She felt like dying...

"Oh my god...I--I don't believe this..." Sonic said.

" I hope she will be okay..." Tails said sadly.

Vanilla felt it was her fault. She got up and ran out of the house. She was going to bring pain to Lobo. She wasn't sure if Rinslet was in on it, but if she was, she would be in for it...

"Vanilla wait!" Amy yelled. But nothing happend.

Vanilla then realized that she could've taken her car. But it was too late now. Although this could be a bad idea, it was late at night. Her thoughts were interupted again as she heard a rushed stepping sound. As soon as she turned to see what it was, it stopped.

Vanilla started to walk a bit faster. The sound reapeared and she turned around again. Nothing. She turned back and saw a mysterious animal dressed in black. She turned around to get away from it when another animal dressed in black got in front of her.

The animal still behind her pulled a long strip of tape and brought it across her muzzle, tying it at the back of her head. As one of them brought her to the ground, the other held her arms together. The first animal then wraped the tape roll around her wrists and arms.

Vanilla expected the worst when she heard a loud, thwacking, sound. She opened her eyes to see both animals on the ground with blood running down their noses. She looked up and...

"Good evening miss. I'll be your hero tonight."

It was Vector! He bent down and untied Vanilla. "What are you doing out here so late at night? It's dangerous."Vector said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Vector. I was on my way to the hospital to see Cream." Vanilla said back.

"Sorry, I heard what happend to her. Anyway, why are you walking there? You do have a car." Vector asked again.

"I got a little carried away when I heard the news. I shouldn't have been that irrisponsible." Vanilla said sadly.

" Well I can give you a lift if you want."Vector said, lifting Vanilla onto his back.

"Sure, Thanks.

**Whelp, there is chapter one! Hope you liked it.**


	3. Vanilla Can Kick Ass!

**PAIN BECOMES REAL**

**More reveiws! Yay! Thanks to Knuckles 13 for the idea used in this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Vanilla Can Kick Ass?!**

Vector and Vanilla soon got to the hospital after a while. Vanilla ran up to the receptions desk and asked were Cream was. Vector barely had time to catch up to her as she ran to one of the rooms. When she got there, she burst through the door. Vector stopped in his tracks when he heard her scream.

Vanilla looked around the room. Lobo somehow got here. He was holding a knife. Rinslet was bleeding in the corner. She didn't care what Rinslet was doing here,she only cared about getting to Lobo before he hurt anyone else.

"Get away from my Daughter you bastard!"Vanilla yelled as she charged towards Lobo. Her hit connected as Lobo flew back. But he thought fast and put his feet to the wall before he crashed and jumped back towards Vanilla, knife pointed foward. Vector rushed in front of Vanilla and knocked Lobo out of the air. Lobo fell to the ground and got back up, lunging the knife straight at Vector.

Vanilla pushed Vector out of the way and grabbed Lobo's wrist. She turned it,causing him to drop the knife. She then swooped her leg under his and pushed him with her elbow, causing him to fall over. Lobo made a grab for the knife,but Vanilla kicked it away and placed her foot on his chest,preventing him from getting up.

"Daaaammmnn Vanilla! You can sure kick ass. Where did you learn that?!"Vector asked,astounded at Vanilla's skills.

"I took some classes when I was pregnant with Cream."Vanilla said while cracking her knuckles.

Lobo wasn't about to give up that easily. He gabbed her leg and threw her off of him. She fell to the floor. Lobo got up and picked up the knife. He was about to strike Vanilla,when a loud, clanging sound was heard. Lobo fell over, out cold. Rinslet was behind him, holding the room's fire extinguisher.

"Rinslet! Wha--what did you just do?!"Vanilla asked in amazment.

"You really think I'm in on this entire thing? Hell no! It's about time this guy got his comeuppance."Rinslet said,breathing heavily from blood loss.

"Oh my gosh! You stomach is bleeding!"Vanilla said

"Heh...good thing we're in a hospital..."

Vector left to get Rinslet a room and call the cops, while Vanilla stayed with Cream.

About an hour later: Cream slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting next to her,asleep. She also saw Vector,who was looking out the window.

"Uhhhh...Mom?"Cream asked. Vanilla didn't respond. Vector noticed and shook Vanilla to wake her up. She did wake up and smiled noticing Cream was ok.

"Cream..."

"Hi Mom..."

**There it is! Who know that Vanilla was so tough?! Sorry it's short,but it's almost 10:30,I'll update soon.**


End file.
